Children of the Damned
Children of the Damned (en español: Los hijos de los condenados) es el décimo tercer episodio de la primera temporada de The Vampire Diaries y el décimo tercer episodio en general de la serie. Se estreno el 4 de febrero de 2010. Resumen UNA EXPLOSIÓN DEL PASADO — En los flashbacks, Stefan y Damon recuerdan las acciones de hace mucho tiempo tomadas por la gente de la ciudad, incluyendo a su padre, Giuseppe Salvatore, y Pearl, llevando a los devastadores eventos que causaron la ruptura en su relación. En el presente, la cita de Bonnie con Ben toma una vuelta espantosa. Elena ayuda a Stefan mientras él y Damon corren para encontrar el diario que faltaba que perteneció al antepasado de Elena. Stefan aprende la razón detrás del interés de Alaric tanto en la revista como en la historia de la ciudad. Damon descubre que una vieja conocida ha vuelto a la ciudad con una agenda que él entiende. Trama En 1864, Katherine detiene un carro tirado por caballos y pide ayuda porque su "marido" ha sido atacado. Un hombre está tendido en el camino y uno de los dos hombres del carruaje va a ayudarlo. Katherine ataca al que salió en el carruaje y luego al otro. Su "marido" se levanta y se revela que es Damon que sigue siendo humano y Katherine le enseña cómo actúa un vampiro. En el día de hoy, Damon entra en la habitación de Stefan sin preocuparse de que esté con Elena. Quiere empezar a buscar el grimoire de Emily Bennett y Stefan le prometió ayudarlo, lo que para él significa que Elena también está ayudando. Le pide que encuentre el diario de Jonathan Gilbert que es la clave de donde está el grimorio. Anna llama a Jeremy tratando de arreglar una cita con él mientras Ben se está preparando para su cita con Bonnie más tarde. Mientras tanto, en la casa de Gilbert, Elena y Stefan hablan de Damon mientras Elena busca el diario de Jonathan. Jeremy aparece y les dice que le dio la revista a Alaric. Durante 1864, Damon está con Katherine cuando Emily entra en la habitación y anuncia a Katherine que Pearl está aquí para verla. Katherine se encuentra con Pearl, quien le dice que ella se preocupa con el hecho de que ella está con los dos hermanos Salvatore y ellos conociendo su secreto de vampiro. Le da a Katherine un elixir hecho de verbena y le informa que la gente empieza a beber porque sospecha de los vampiros. Pearl quiere mudarse a otra ciudad, pero Katherine no está lista. Mientras hablan, la hija de Pearl pasa y se revela que no es otra que Anna. El padre de Stefan y Damon, Giuseppe, es un cazador de vampiros y promete a sus compañeros cazadores que sus dos hijos les ayudarán. Él habla más adelante a sus hijos sobre su plan y él pide su ayuda. Cuando su padre se va, Stefan dice que si le hablan de Katherine, lo convencerán de que no la mate. Damon no cree en eso y le hace a Stefan prometer que no dirá nada. Stefan, a pesar de su promesa, intenta hablar con su padre negando que conoce a vampiros, pero su padre descubre que está mintiendo y pica su bebida con vervain. Más tarde, Stefan está con Katherine que trata de alimentarse de él, pero debido a la verbena, se desmaya. Giuseppe entra en la habitación y le pide a Stefan que llame al sheriff. Stefan trata de cambiar la mente de su padre, pero no puede. Le llevan a Katherine para quemarla con los otros vampiros. En el día de hoy, Alaric lee el diario de Jonathan en la escuela, mientras que Anna lo está mirando. Alaric escucha algo y llama para ver si hay alguien allí. Cuando no recibe ninguna respuesta, se dirige a su casillero y recibe una pistola que dispara estacas de madera. Regresa al aula y encuentra a Stefan allí. Le dispara, pero Stefan coge la estaca antes de que le pegue. Alaric intenta recargar pero Stefan lo detiene y consigue el arma. Stefan le pide a Alaric que se siente para que puedan hablar y le prometa que no le hará daño y le devuelve el arma a Alaric. Alaric está confundido, pero confía en él y le dice por qué está en Mystic Falls. Él admite que fue testigo de un vampiro, Damon, matando a su esposa, pero Damon tuvo que escucharlo y desapareció junto con el cuerpo de su esposa. Stefan le dice que si él está aquí por venganza no va a terminar bien para él y se ofrece a ayudarlo. Él pregunta dónde está la revista y Alaric señala el escritorio donde lo dejó, pero el diario ya no está allí. Anna consiguió el diario y ahora lo lee para encontrar dónde está el grimoire mientras que Ben sale para su cita con Bonnie. Más tarde, Ben trata de pescar información de Bonnie sobre Elena e insospechada Bonnie le dice que los dos son como hermanas y que ella moriría por ella. Bonnie, decide darle una oportunidad y ella besa a Ben. En el momento en que lo hace, sin embargo, siente el mal y retrocede. Ella actúa como si nada hubiera pasado y le dice que ella tiene que ir al baño. Ben se da cuenta de que Bonnie está sospechando que él la sigue al baño y la secuestra. Mientras tanto, Damon está en la casa de Elena cocinando y hablando con Jenna (Sara Canning) mientras Stefan está con Alaric. Elena se sorprende al verlo allí. Jenna los deja solos y Damon le pregunta a Elena si puede confiar en Stefan, algo que Elena le asegura que puede. La noche continúa con Damon y Jeremy jugando videojuegos y Jeremy hablando de Anna. Stefan llega, también sorprendido de ver a Damon allí, y les cuenta lo que pasó y que alguien más tomó el diario. En la pregunta de quién más lo sabía, Damon interroga a Jeremy quien admite que Anna también mostró interés por ello. Damon se va con Jeremy para encontrar a Anna. Anna llega y Damon la ve desde lejos, reconociéndola como la hija de Pearl. Mientras que Damon está fuera de la pista de Anna, Stefan le dice a Elena que tiene una copia de la revista de Alaric. Empiezan a leerla y Elena encuentra una mención del padre de Stefan en ella. No pueden encontrar ninguna mención de dónde podría estar el grimorio y Stefan recuerda una conversación que tuvo con su padre y se da cuenta de dónde está el grimorio; Enterrado con su padre. Los dos van a la tumba de Giuseppe y empiezan a excavarla. Damon sigue a Anna en el baño de la parrilla y la ataca, pero ella lucha contra él y ambos se rinden. Anna le dice que se preguntaba cuánto tiempo le llevaría a encontrarla y que van a su motel a hablar. Ella le dice a Damon que la llave para abrir la tumba está oculta en el diario de su papá y pide su ayuda. Damon toma el diario para sí mismo y se va diciéndole que trabaja solo. Elena y Stefan encuentran el grimoire pero Damon aparece. Damon parece herido, pero también loco por su traición, especialmente la de Elena quien le prometió que podía confiar en Stefan y él la creyó. Damon pide la revista de lo contrario matará a Elena. Stefan sabe que nunca haría eso y entonces Damon agarra a Elena y lo obliga a beber su sangre. No la mataría, pero podía convertirla en un vampiro sin dudarlo. Stefan sabe que haría eso y le daría el diario mientras él se alejaba con una aterrorizada Elena. Damon recibe el diario y vuelve a la noche en que perdió a Katherine. Trató de detener a su padre, pero su padre le dice que cualquiera que se aparte de los vampiros también será asesinado. Stefan encuentra a Damon y promete ayudarlo a salvar a Katherine, pero Damon está tan enojado con él y le acusa de que es culpa suya. En el último flashback, vemos que Pearl en su intento de huir, se encuentra con Jonathan Gilbert cuyo reloj indica que ella es un vampiro. Pearl es filmada y capturada mientras su hija Anna está observando con Emily. Emily le promete a Anna que volverá a ver a su madre. Stefan también ve a Emily con Anna escondida, pero no dice una palabra a los cazadores. De vuelta en la casa de Gilbert, Elena le pide a Stefan que le traiga una aspirina y él baja las escaleras para pedirle a Jenna. Jenna le dice que la amiga de Jeremy, Anna, está en la casa. Stefan, en un rápido flashback a la noche en que Katherine fue capturada, recuerda a la hija de Pearl y se da cuenta de quién es Anna. Sube a la habitación de Elena, pero Elena se ha ido. Reparto Reparto Principal *Nina Dobrev como Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce (flashback) *Paul Wesley como Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder como Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen como Jeremy Gilbert *Sara Canning como Jenna Sommers *Katerina Graham como Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola como Carolina Forbes (solo créditos) *Zach Roerig como Matt Donovan (solo créditos) *Michael Trevino como Tyler Lockwood (solo créditos) Reparto Recurrente Especial *Matt Davis como Alaric Saltzman Reparto Recurrente *Malese Jow como Anna *Bianca Lawson como Emily Bennett (flashback) *Sean Faris como Ben McKittrick Invitados *James Remar como Guiseppe Salvatore (flashback) *Kelly Hu como Pearl (flashback) Co-Estrellas *Ric Reitz como Barnette Lockwood (flashback) *Joe Knezevich como Johnathan Gilbert (flashback) *Charles Van Eman como Empresario (flashback) *Thomas Elliott como Coachman (flashback) *Phillip Devona como William Forbes (flashback) Trivia *Antagonistas: Katherine Pierce (1864), Ben McKittrick (presente), Annabelle (presente). *Este es el segundo episodio de flashback esta temporada. *Este episodio está centrado en Damon. *Un flashback muestra a Damon dejando el servicio del Ejército Confederado por sus propias razones en este episodio. Su padre Giuseppe Salvatore considera su deserción de sus deberes como la cobardía, mientras que Stefan respetó la decisión de su hermano de dejar de luchar en una guerra que estaba en contra de sus principios. *Esta es la primera vez que el padre de Damon y Stefan, Giuseppe es mostrado a través de flashback. *Aunque Damon dice que Katherine nunca lo obligó, aprendemos que ser una mentira en este episodio cuando ella le obligó a salir de su dormitorio en un flashback. **Sin embargo, es posible que cuando dijo que Katherine nunca lo obligó, él específicamente significó que ella nunca le obligó a amarlo, o querer convertirse en un vampiro, en lugar de decir que nunca había sido obligado por ella por ninguna razón. También es posible que él no recordara que Katherine lo obligó a irse. *Damon amenaza con convertir a Elena en un vampiro si Stefan no le da el grimorio de Emily. Después de que Stefan y Elena se vayan, se revela que está aliviado de que no haya tenido que pasar por esta amenaza. *Este episodio marca el primer beso en la pantalla entre Ian Somerhalder y Nina Dobrev (como Katherine) *Este episodio es la primera vez que Elena se alimenta de sangre de vampiro en la serie, y la primera vez que tiene la sangre de Damon en su sistema. **Stefan le dice a Elena que la cantidad de sangre que Damon le dio de comer será fuera de su sistema por la mañana, el primer comentario para dar una línea de tiempo en cuanto a cuánto tiempo una persona debe tener cuidado de no ser lesionado fatalmente para asegurarse de que no se convertirá accidentalmente un vampiro. **También es afirmado por Stefan que ser alimentado con sangre de vampiro puede dar a algunos humanos dolores de cabeza. Elena es una de esas personas. *Anna secuestra a Elena de su casa para usarla como una forma de motivar a Bonnie, que ya ha sido tomada como rehén por Ben, para ayudarles con su plan para abrir la tumba. *Se revela que Anna es la hija de Pearl, que también fue una de los vampiros atrapadas en la tumba y la mejor amiga de Katherine. Localizaciones *Mystic Falls **Woods ***Salvatore Estate (flashback) **Salvatore Boarding House **Anna and Ben's Motel Room **Gilbert House **Mystic Falls High School **Pearl's Apothecary (flashback) **Mystic Grill **Mystic Falls Cemetery Muertes *Hombre de negocios - drenado de sangre, matado por Katherine Pierce en 1864 (flashback). *Coachman - drenado de sangre, matado por Katherine Pierce en 1864 (flashback). Notas de Producción *Si el show no hubiera recibido una orden completa de 22 episodios para la temporada 1, este episodio habría sido el final de la temporada. Sin embargo, no se sabe si el episodio habría sido diferente si fuera por tal caso. Referencias Culturales *'' , una película de ciencia ficción de 1963, una secuela temática de la versión 1960 de Village of the Damned. * , un cazador de vampiros. * , una banda de heavy metal estadounidense. * , una banda de rock estadounidense. * , un periódico estadounidense de cómic sobre una bruja de 1.500 años. Detrás de Escenas *Este episodio tuvo alrededor de 3,99 millones de espectadores en los EE.UU., que fue 0,28 millones más que el episodio anterior. Citas '''Voz en off' :Alaric: (leyendo el diario de Johnathan Gilbert) "Conocí a Barnette y Giuseppe esta noche y vi el escepticismo en sus ojos cuando les mostré la brújula". :Anna: (leyendo el diario de Johnathan Gilbert) "La vi de nuevo hoy, la mujer más hermosa de la ciudad, con un nombre igual de bonito, Pearl." Citas :Katherine: "Y así es como se hace." :Damon: "¿Qué pasa con los cuerpos?" :Katherine: "Los llevaremos al bosque y los otros animales los acabarán". ---- :Ben: "¿Por qué me elegiste?" :Anna: "Necesitaba a alguien en posición de ser mis ojos y oídos". :Ben: "Pero había un montón de camareros para elegir. ¿Por qué yo?" :Anna: "Estabas triste, Ben. Te faltó propósito." ---- :Stefan: "Hay otras maneras de conseguir lo que quieres, no tienes que matar a la gente, Damon no tiene nada que ver con la vida humana, le gusta infligir dolor a los demás... Durante 145 años, cada vez que he bajado mi guardia y que Damon regrese a mi vida, ha hecho algo para que me arrepienta, no voy a cometer ese error otra vez." :Alaric: "También soy historiador, y mientras investigaba en Virginia, hice algunos descubrimientos sobre tu ciudad". :Stefan: "¿Así que apareces como Van Helsing?" ---- :Anna: (interrumpiendo el beso de Katherine y Damon) "La señorita Fell se acerca." :Pearl: (abraza a Anna) "Gracias, Annabelle." Multimedia Soundtrack Galería |-|Promocionales= Children of the Damned01.jpg|Katherine, Mystic Falls en 1864. Children of the Damned02.jpg|Katherine y Pearl en 1864. Children of the Damned04.jpg|Pearl en 1864. Children of the Damned05.jpg|Anna en 1864. Children of the Damned06.jpg Children of the Damned07.jpg|Katherine en 1864. Children of the Damned08.jpg|Pearl y Katherine, Mystic Falls 1864. Children of the Damned09.jpg|Pearl y Jonathan Gilbert en 1864. Children of the Damned10.jpg|Katherine. Children of the Damned11.jpg brothers-and-bffs_500x333.jpg children-of-the-damned21.jpg katherinedamon.jpg kelly-hu-interpreta-pearl-nell-episodio-children-of-the-damned-di-vampire-diaries-151086.jpg 1-13-Children-Of-The-Damned-the-vampire-diaries-20466946-1536-1920.jpg |-|Capturas= BM1.jpg BM2.jpg BM4.jpg BM5.jpg BM6.jpg BM7.jpg BM8.jpg BM9.jpg BM10.jpg BM12.jpg BM13.jpg BM14.jpg BM15.jpg BM16.jpg BM17.jpg BM18.jpg BM20.jpg BM22.jpg BM23.jpg BM26.jpg BM28.jpg BM29.jpg BM30.jpg |-|Detrás de Escenas= Normal_cotd-bts-001.jpg Normal_cotd-bts-002.jpg Normal_cotd-bts-003.jpg Normal_cotd-bts-004.jpg Normal_cotd-bts-005.jpg Normal_cotd-bts-006.jpg Normal_cotd-bts-007.jpg Normal_cotd-bts-008.jpg Normal_cotd-bts-009.jpg Normal_cotd-bts-010.jpg Normal_cotd-bts-011.jpg Normal_cotd-bts-012.jpg Normal_cotd-bts-013.jpg Ver también *The Vampire Diaries (serie de televisión) *Temporada 1 Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de The Vampires Diaries Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 1